


香腻

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	香腻

解雨臣 X 六月蓝  
双性丨黄色废料丨尺度丨不喜慎入  
  
  
仲夏初至，满池娇艳的荷花便迎着时候争先绽放，一池的红粉宛如女子脸上的上好胭脂，倒真是顶顶的好看了。  
带着几分热气的伏月之风轻轻拂过隐隐灼灼树影之间，惊起了一两声细弱的蝉鸣，便又穿过的的拥挤处生的荷花，携着荷香浮乱了凉亭里垂落的白纱，微微露出了亭子里那两道纠缠交欢的人影。  
“夫君，慢……慢点……”  
他细长的葱白手指挂在解雨臣的肩上，无意识的捏扯动作，在整齐的黑西装上拉出了一道道凌乱的折痕，看起来好不暧昧。  
六月蓝身上的衣物早已被作嚣着的人剥落，松垮地落在纤细的腰肢间，雪白的身子在情欲中泛起了如同荷花似的粉红，动人之极。他像是没有骨头般伏在解雨臣的肩头，任他掐着腰侧顶弄着，迷离的眼眸中渐渐晕出了清蒙的水雾。  
他跨坐在解雨臣的腿上，身体随着欲望的浪潮摇摆着，露出的玉白长腿紧紧勾着解雨臣的腰，微张的娇艳红唇里，不时溢出一声又软又绵的呻吟，每出一声都让解雨臣的身下更加火热。  
“嗯，不……不行了，太深了……”忽然的一记深顶，让六月蓝的声音变了调，腰肢软得再也使不上力了，无力地靠着解雨臣的手臂向后倒去，脖颈往后仰着像极了天鹅修长的雪颈。  
“蓝儿，乖，放松。”解雨臣一手搂着六月蓝的腰，护住他早已显怀已有5个月大的腰腹，一边小心地欺身而上含住肿胀着的已经冒出奶珠的脸红乳头。  
胸前传来的奇妙快感，让六月蓝不由地挺起胸，把胸前的柔软更多也喂入解雨臣的口中，白腿一下缠得更紧，将他在体内开拓着的硬物纳入更深也更加湿热的领域。  
可他等了许久，却只有唇齿打转传来的快感，根本不能缓解胸前的胀肉肿痛之感，六月蓝睁开眼睛，用膝盖磨蹭着解雨臣的侧腰软声乞求道：  
“夫君，你吸吸它……我……我想你……啊——”  
解雨臣从来不会拒绝六月蓝的请求，唇角微动，奶香的乳汁便尽数灌入了他的喉咙里。  
香甜，清腻，很是可人。  
解雨臣松开那只乳头，俯身到六月蓝的耳间，心情好地低声调笑道：“很甜，宝宝会很喜欢的，当然她的父亲也很喜欢。”  
“你……”六月蓝瞬间羞红了脸，忍不住伸长脖子轻咬了一口解雨臣的下巴，却换来了更加猛烈的攻势。  
“你……顶到……宝宝了……”  
“没有，放心。”  
拔高的呻吟，尽情的交欢，滚烫的爱意。  
六月蓝眯着眼睛让身上的人任由他将滚烫的炽热射入身体最深处后，累得搭下了眼皮，没了意识。  
昏睡之前，他好像听到了这样的一段话。  
“爷，我们没看好夫人，我们领罚，可是我们根本看不住夫人啊……”  
“以后管好你们的事情就好了。”  
“这么不让人安心，这回能少折腾几天了。睡吧……”  
温柔的吻如羽毛般落下，领他入了甜美的梦镜，六月蓝勾起了唇角，沉入了柔软的温柔乡中。


End file.
